Don't Mess With Me
by SongifiedStoryteller
Summary: Lysta, a candor transfer, has some pretty big issues. Living on her own secretly since she was 9 has brought about anger issues and an aversion to physical contact. Shes been infatuated with dauntless her whole life, but how will she make out when she transfers? Will she face her fears? Will she learn to trust? What happens when she catches the eye of a certain leader? Eric x OC
1. Prologue

**Okay now guys, gotta warn ya here... I haven't actually **_**read**_** Divergent... Don't kill me please okay! This is obviously gonna be like AU/Movie-verse.. If it makes you feel better I'm borrowing the book from my friend!**

The factions.

Amity. Kindness.

Abnegation. Selflessness.

Candor. Honesty.

Erudite. Intelligence.

Dauntless. Bravery.

That's what they tell you, but I got my own version.

Amity are hippy ass, huggy, lovey, peaceful people. I'm kinda hard on them but I guess they're really not too bad.

Abnegation are... Well, just boring... They're selfless to a fault and can't stick up for themselves worth a shit.

Candor is full of loud mouthed, overly social, douchebags who don't care if being "honest" about their opinions will hurt someone else.

Erudite is full of cocky ass nerds and to be honest I dont understand half of the shit that comes out of their mouths.

Dauntless are violent, cocky, assholes, with faces full of metal and hearts made of stone.

I am Dauntless.

Well not yet. Not officially.

I'm still just a loud mouthed douchebag at the moment. According to the test, though, I belong in Dauntless. I didn't need that stupid test to know that, though. Hell, the test could say I was fucking Abnegation and I'd still choose Dauntless tomorrow.

For some reason, whenever I see the Dauntless kids run to catch the train, or even just see them sitting in groups together talking and laughing, I feel a strange sort of longing. I always have.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to anyone and everyone that read the Prologue! I hope you guys will like my story! Please rate and review, it'll encourage me to write more. And I thought I'd explain, all my stories are at least partially inspired by a song. This one is Don't Mess With Me by Brody Dalle.**

Chapter 1

_BANG! _

_"Momma!" I ran to her and held her in my arms. She looked me in the eyes and smiled, "Its okay, Lysta. Grow up strong and beautiful for me. I will always watch... Lysta.. Be true to you... "Her blood was soaking through onto my brand new, white dress. She bought it for me to wear today. My 7th brithday. Her smiled faded before her eyes closed. _

_"Momma no! No, momma no!" I felt the sobs coming from deep in me. My whole body ached as I looked up to see the factionless man running off. The factionless man who just killed my mother._

_I looked down again and I'm 16, sitting in a pool of my mothers blood holding onto the dress she had given me. _

_Her words rang out loud and clear. "It's okay, Lysta..." I looked around me to see I was in my school. No one was around except me and the fluorescent lights above me, which were blindingly bright. _

_"Mom?"_

_"Be true to you..." I took a couple steps back and tripped on something. I fell and hit the hard stone floor. I looked at myself to see my white pants and white and black jacket had turned into tight black jeans and a black leather jacket._

_I looked around to find that what I had tripped on was a knife. My mothers words rang out again._

_"Be true to you, Lysta." _

"Lysta.." I felt my body shaking.

"Lysta!" My eyes shot open to see my friend, Cora, standing over me shaking me. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. "I hate mornings!" I really do. I hear Cora sigh and I could tell she was probably staring down at me with her hands on her hips like a mother hen. I just know her that well. "Get out of bed, stupid! You'll miss the choosing ceremony!" She ripped the blankets off me and with that I sat straight up. "Damn, bitch!" I yelled throwing my pillow at her head. She giggled and threw it back, "Get dressed and brush your hair, you look like shit," She said bluntly. "Gee, thanks Candor." I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled back. "No problemo, Dauntless!" She walked out of the room smirking and closing the door loudly behind herself.

I suddenly felt a wave excitement and nervousness wash over me. "That's right..." I couldn't help but smiling like an idiot. "I'm going to be Dauntless..."

I told Cora last night while walking home that I would be choosing Dauntless. "I knew you would. I would have been very angry if you didn't," she had said. I looked at her wide eyed. "Oh, come on, Ly! I've known you since you were 7! You've always been obsessed with the Dauntless kids!" I smiled sadly, she had known me since after my mother died. "Anyway you should get home to your Uncle. You should spend the evening with him since you're leaving tomorrow," I suddenly felt even more sad. I've been living alone since my mother's death, but I tell people I live wih my sick Great Uncle. I don't belong in Candor. I lie all the time. "Actually, he told me to ask if I could spend the night with you and your family. He knows I'm gonna choose Dauntless. He said goodbye this morning. He's too sick to come tomorrow.," I lied too easily. "Awwh I'm sorry.." I nodded, "Yeah..." Cora smiled, "That's okay, we'll have fun tonight!" I definitely don't belong in Candor. I lie so well that a Candor thinks I'm being honest.

I walked to the ceremony with Cora in silence. The mood dropped after we left her house. She grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around to face her before we entered the large auditorium. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes were beginning to water as they bore into my own. I pulled her into a hug instantly, "I know... I'll miss you too, Cora... Don't worry, we'll both be okay. You'll always be my sister." Cora nodded and pulled away wiping the tears on her sleeve and linking my arm in hers as we walked to sit in the auditorium. We sat down in alphabetical order with the rest of the initiates. Cora would be going right before me. The ceremony began, and I payed no attention whatsoever. 'Come on can this go any slower?' I thought to myself. I bounced my leg anxiously and switched my sitting position often. Occasionally I'd throw my head back in my seat and let out a quiet groan. Obviously, it wasn't quiet enough because it earned me a couple glares.

Before I realized what was going on, Cora was squeezing my hand and standing up. They called her name. She was going to choose Candor, then I'd be next. I squeezed her hand tight before she let go and walked away from me and the rest of the Candor dependents, and up onto the stage. I sat on the edge of my chair as I watched her take the blade into her hand. Both of my legs were bouncing anxiously now. She put the blade to her hand and sliced into her skin causig me to lean forward and grip both of my armrests so tight it caused my knuckles to crack.

I don't understand why I reacted this way. I knew she would pick Candor. I suppose there was some idiotic hope inside me that she would choose Dauntless for me. I watched as she held her hand over a bowl and let the blood drip inside. Candor. I felt my heart drop. Why? It was stupid of me to even think she would pick dauntless just to be with me. She's Candor through and through. Plus, she actually has a family here, unlike me. While my thoughts ran wild I hadn't noticed Cora trade the knife for a bandage and sit wih the other Candor initiates, until the boy next to me nudged my shoulder. "Hey, idiot, they called your name!" He whispered. I stood up as the other kids around me snickered a bit.

I didn't register what was going on until the knife was placed in my hand. It was time to choose. Should I stay with Cora. Stay in Candor? All my memories were there. Though, most of them were bad. I shook my head when I realized I was taking too long. "No," I whispered to myself as I cut open my hand. I took a deep breath and held it over the bowl of my choice. I squeezed allowing the warm, red liquid to run out of my hand. I closed my eyes as it dripped into the bowl, and I briefly heard the sizzle of liquid on hot coals before the room erupted with cheers and whistles. Dauntless.


End file.
